The invention relates generally to agricultural work vehicles, such as tractors, and more particularly to a mounting surface of a power takeoff system of an agricultural work vehicle.
A power takeoff system (e.g., drive system) generally uses energy from an engine to power devices attached to the power takeoff system. Agricultural work vehicles, such as tractors, may include one or more power takeoff systems. For example, an agricultural work vehicle may include a power takeoff system having a drive shaft at a rear end of the vehicle that provides a rotational output for operating an agricultural implement or an auxiliary system (e.g., a hydraulic pump, a generator, an air compressor, a water pump, etc.).
Coupling an auxiliary system to a power takeoff system of an agricultural work vehicle may provide various challenges. For example, the weight of an auxiliary system may use a number of mounting structures (e.g., brackets, clamps, pins, bolts, etc.) to attach the auxiliary system to the agricultural work vehicle to stabilize and support the auxiliary system. Furthermore, the auxiliary system may be aligned with the power takeoff system using additional mounting structures (e.g., brackets, clamps, pins, bolts, etc.). Multiple mounting structures increase the time and cost for coupling the auxiliary system to the power takeoff system.